Know You Stars: The REAL Story
by Lehxra
Summary: After getting an idea, I decided to make an actual story. Will include quotes from the Know Your Stars segments that I have later. Well, have fun! Hope you know your stars! ON HIATUS.
1. Back in Time

**_Somehow, I got this idea from a reviewer's criticism! Awesome, ne? I was in Bio and I was like 'ugggh im bored im acting like im paying attention but im not paying attention but i am paying attention...i want to write...maybe a story..yea...this? no...ooo i know! i'll make know your stars into a real stroy with chapters and things!! yosha!!' And that is how this story came to be. I had super special fun writing this first chapter (which...looked longer...when it was on college rule..)_**

**(Disclaimer:) I own the characters Mizuke Lehxra(myself), Lilium and Shihan. I do not own any other references in this story...my thinkiths... R&R!**

* * *

Hi. My names Lehxra. Mizuke Lehxra. I'm a Kage. My village isn't all super special awesome, so I'm not one of the five Kage. Non important villages aren't even supposed to have Kage. But we figured if Hoshigakure was going to have a Hoshikage, then why can't we have a Takikage or something? I mean, Waterfall is so much cooler than Star. I don't even think they're on the map.

Okay. So here's whats been going down in our Village Hidden in the Waterfall: I've been doing the whole paper work thing like a Kage does, but I get so bored I have my two best friends/team mates/body guards do it for me. Shihan and Lilium. There's not much to say about Lilium. Her name is Latin for Lily, her hair is like a fire lily (it's black but her bangs look like fire and ash,) she doesn't talk much, she hates me 'cause I annoy her but I love her all the same, she's skilled in a genjutsu that when she sings you fall asleep, and she and Shihan were originally from the sound.

My dear Shihan is like the complete opposite. She has her crazy moments sometimes, like me. She's blonde and I swear she dresses like a stripper or something. Her shorts are too short and her shirt isn't the right size. But that's just the way she is. She's a brilliant fighter. Her name means master. She's a master swordswoman. She rocks hardcore! She can also sing but she's not terrific like Lily. Lily has a sleeping problem though, so Shihan sings her to sleep.

They were reluctant at first (Lily even kicked me when I suggested it,) but I had to remind them that I was Kage around here and that they had to listen to me. While I had them do my paperwork, I was off in town goofing around. I didn't always want to be Kage. In fact, I'm not sure I wanted to be one at all.

I was ten when my parents died. There was a war, they got killed. My father used to be our sensei. He was also Kage. He taught us well. He taught me how to use my kekkei genkai. He made me strong. I think what he wanted to do was secure a position for me as Kage, so when he died, I would take his place. There was this whole debate on whether or not I should take his place or if they should find someone more suitable. I was ten after all, and last time I checked, ten year olds don't run villages. So they decided to just wait. We had no Kage for two years. Nothing happened. The Hero's water was well guarded, and I was inaugurated as Kage at twelve. I really didn't understand the whole ordeal. All I knew was that mommy and daddy were gone, and these old wrinkly guys were telling me things.

I didn't even feel like a person anymore. I felt tossed around. They were still arguing even after I got the position of Takikage. She's still too young Oh but she's strong Strength doesn't matter she hasn't even been on this planet long enough Send her away Yes Let's Alright send her to the chuunin exams Right.

I had no say. I was this innocent little ting with an innocent little mind. They made us all go, Shihan, Lilium and I, to this place called Konohagakure. It was a five day walk (mostly because I was slowing them down by my annoyance.) I made up this thing (well I didn't make it up cause I saw it on tv when I was even younger, but I say I made it up) called Know Your Stars...

* * *

**Yup yup so pretty much this was just an intro. Didn't really want to jump in just yet. So now you know us. Make sure you visit the brand new Know Your Stars section on my profile, as well as the other stories sections!  
**


	2. When I was twelve

**(D:) I own these people.**

_Hey I have a poll on my profile so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think._

* * *

Know your stars originally came from an American television show. Electrical technology came to all of us back when I was five. No one had ever seen anything like it. The elders always thought that it was some jutsu, until it was explained to all.

I was reminising on my days as a twelve year old...right, right.

Know your stars was a segment where you make up completely random things about people and act as it was a fact. My dad and I always used to watch it together. It always cracked us up. Until we got our own stations, everything we watched was subtitled in Takigakuran (since everyone in the ninja world has their own written language)

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Lehh-sama," Shihan said politely, trying to hide the fact that this question, asked four times now, was annoying her to no end.

"...Are we there now?"

"Urusei!" Lilium yelled at me so loudly that the crows flew from the trees.

"Calm, Lily, Calm," Shihan said, "Lehxra-sama, we've only been traveling for a day. We haven't gotten far at all."

I sighed. Impatience is something you'd expect from a twelve year old at that time. Shihan was only a year older than me, and yet she always seemed so wise. Lily was half a year older. She was always wise. Quiet and wise. You never know what she's thinking.

I was quiet for a few minutes, before a thought popped into my mind. "Know your stars know your stars know your-"

"Don't. Start," Lilium said. She never really liked the show.

"Oh come on Lil, don't be so grumpy," Shihan laughed. "Let her have her fun."

Again, like I was a little kid. Just because she was a teenager didn't mean that she didn't do the same things as me. It was true that I was young then, and maybe a little childish, but-

A snap took me out of my thoughts. We all turned around. It sounded like a twig.

"Uhh, what was that?"

"I don't know," Shihan said, drawing her sword.

Bad scenario. Three young girls traveling crossed the country in the evening. And it was getting darker. Not good.


	3. It was actually

**(D:) I do _not_ own the lovely Konohagakure no Sato! Or anybody but my peeps.  
**

* * *

**It was actually...**

* * *

It was actually just some Fire country villagers checking to see who we were. I showed them my official kage papers, and they offered to take us to Konoha. We were very grateful. (We didn't even know how to get there...)

--

"Hmm..." I said after a while. The Fire country people were up ahead leading us. I still didn't like the scenario. Now three girls being led by a bunch of men! They said they were heading to Konohagakure anyway, but I didn't trust them. I had my eye on them.

"Know your stars know your stars know your stars...

Shihan of the Waterfall ...is a kunoichi."

"That's right. The best of my age there is."

"You wish," I muttered to myself.

"What was that, Lehh-san?"

"Nothing, nothing. Shihan of the Waterfall...likes pudding in her salads."

"That's gross!" Shihan laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shihan...likes roast pigs for breakfast."

"Ha ha!"

"You are an idiot," Lilium said. "Both of you."

"And you're next, Lily-kun! Shihan... wears diapers in her spare time."

"In my spare time? No, of course not," she smiled.

"I got nothin' else to say, so now you know Shihan of the Waterfall. The girl ninja that wears diapers and eats Porky pudding salad."

"That one was lame," Lilium said.

"Oh really? Know your stars know your stars know your stars...

Lilium. She has a very lovely voice."

"Aa."

"Lilium...she doesn't want people to know that she is the legendary superhero, Wonder Woman."

"You can stop now. You're not any good."

"Aww."

* * *

Days later...

It was afternoon when we arrived. It was warm, and sunny and there were a lot of trees. We're not used to a bunch of trees.

"We'll lead you to the Hokage's place, but after that you kids are on your own."

"Alright. Thanks so much, gentlemen," Shihan smiled politely.

They flushed a light pink. "No problem."

--

"And that's about it. Stay as long as you'd like. Any questions, ask me." Hokage-sama was very old and wrinkly. I explained how I was also a kage. I bet he envied my youthfulness.

"Will do, Hokage-sama," I said and saluted.

--

We walked around for a while and met people on the way and introduced ourselves to them and stuff. They were really accepting and stuff. Especially the boy called Naruto. He invited us all to go get ramen, which I gladly accepted. I thought he was very interesting. He seemed like a prankster. I could probably prank him good...

* * *

"Hey Hokage-sama, I need a favor. I want a list of all the teams and their histories in your village."

"You want names, Takikage-sama?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He might have been suspicious of my intentions.

"Just...strict kage business, you know?" I smiled brightly.

"Right...well I'll allow it for now. Just don't get in trouble."

"Thank you kindly."


	4. Because it's more fun when

**(D:) I do not own Ino, Shika, Sak or Sas.**

* * *

**Because it's more fun when...**

* * *

We were told that the chuunin exams would be held next week. That gave us time to prepare. Time for me to know my stars. They say Konoha is the best shinobi village in the world. Maybe they already are famous and I got to talk to them! Stars shown in my eyes as we walked to the temporary apartment we'd be staying in.

"Is it just me, or is this place too hot to handle?" Shihan inquired, sweating and sighing. It amazed me how she was hot and she was barely wearing anything.

"Come to think of it, you're right. It is pretty hot here... let's go shopping!"

"Mm."

"Did someone just mention shopping?" out popped this blonde girl with a ponytail.

"Uh...yeah. Who are you again?"

"Yamanaka Ino. So, let's go!"

"Uh ...yeah. Lead the way," I said, sweatdropping.

--

"The first thing you need to do is learn how to adapt to this type of climate. Stay out in the sun a bit and just relax."

We stopped walking and just held our heads to the sun, eyes closed and arms stretched.

"And another thing; I know why you're hot, Shihan-sempai. You have black on and you have a sweater thing. Lehxra-chan, those leggings are clinging tightly to your skin. And Lily-san...uh... I don't know how you're not complaining. Your outfit consists of all black!"

"Aa."

"...right. Okay, let's go," she said and led us in a shop called 'Hot as Fire'.

--

We were running around the store, pretty much. They had a lot of clothes that wouldn't make us hot. Ino said that my outfit was fine without the leggings, but she said she'd buy me some shorts too.

Lily tagged behind us. Nothing really caught her interest, except for some black capris that I quickly snatched from her and replaced them with navy blue. At least it wouldn't attract much heat.

Shihan was probably going to use all the money that Hokage-sama gave us in exchange for our currency. All I saw was clothes in her hands. I couldn't even see her hands!

Ino sweatdropped. "Uh...Shihan-sempai, don't you think that that's enough stuff?"

Shihan giggled. "You're probably right. We didn't even bring any suitcases..."

Ino sweatdropped again.

--

We came out with a reasonable amount of clothing. Ino walked us to our apartment and told us she'd see us tomorrow. When we got in, we tried on all the clothes and laughed a lot. Shihan actually picked out something that was _knee_ length. We even saw Lily try to hide the smile she cracked. We teased her about it, which resulted in her glaring at us, which we laughed off.

I chose to keep my shirt on because it was very unique and custom made (the best in the world!!), but I bought a skirt that was exactly like the green one in yellow to match my headband.

Lily put on a red tank top and dark blue shorts. Though it looked good on her, her legs were really pale. I told her we were going outside to get her a tan and lay down and relax. Me and Shihan were tan enough (me more than her,) but we went out anyway and layed out in the sun near a tree.

A boy, cool ponytail and all, was walking to the tree. We might have met him earlier today, but I forgot everyone's name. Except for Naruto, of course. Who can forget that awesome little blondie?

He layed under a tree and watched the clouds through the leaves of the tree tops.

"I don't think we should be out here too long," Shihan said to me. "We'll burn or something. Get all crispy."

Her logic...I laughed. "We'll be fine when we get back home, Shi. We'll stay under the waterfall or something."

"That'll help?"

"Uh...sure!"

"Right..." she said and laughed.

"Sasuke-kun, don't walk so fast!"

We looked up to see the dark haired handsome boy with his hands in his pockets far ahead of the pink haired girl.

We shuddered. What was Kami-sama thinking when he did her hair?!

She ran up to him and walked beside him, smiling brightly. He showed no emotion. He reminded me of Lil.

"She has the worst color hair..." Shihan said.

"It's horrible," Lily commented.

"Yes, Lily. I agree with you completely," I said smiling. "It reminds me of the bubblegum in my backpack..

"Is that color even natural?"

"I doubt it," I responded.

"You shouldn't talk about Sakura in such an ill way," a voice said. We looked up but the only person that was there was the boy under the tree. Then he spoke again. "Naruto would hunt you down if he heard you said something about her."

"Oh right," I said, remembering the looks he gave her, "he does like her, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well, we apologize for our words," I said. In actuality, I wasn't sorry. I really didn't like her hair. "Please don't tell Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," he said, yawning. "It's fine. To tell you the truth, I don't care for it much either." he smiled.

"Haha. I don't seem how Naruto could stand it," Shihan said.

"Neither do I," he said.

"Um...what was your name again?" I asked since I _did_ forget everyone.

"How troublesome. I'm Shikamaru."

"Nice to re-meet you!" Shihan said.

"Aa."

The rays of sunlight became a minimum as the clouds blocked the sun.

"Ah, great," Shikamaru said, "Those are rain clouds. It's going to rain."

"Yes! I love rain! I'm staying outside. Anyone wanna join me?" I asked as I stretched out.

"I'd love to," Shihan said.

Lilium walked away silently to the apartment. There wasn't anything interesting to do out there for her. She sat down to watch television. She turned it on and there appeared a documentary on Konoha's defense from a Konohanian television station. She seemed interested enough, so she watched quietly.

* * *

Half an hour later, we came in soaked and catching colds.

"Have fun?" Lilium asked monotonously.

"Achoo! Yep," I said and smiled sniffling.

"Aa."

"Why do you say that all the time? It means nothing."

"Aa."

* * *

**Make sure to check my profile once in a while for more picture and info on the story and others!**


End file.
